


100% Happiness

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, I cannot write fluff to save my life, M/M, Re:vale - Freeform, but I kinda tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: A short fic I wrote for Momo's birthday, based on his 12 SONGS GIFT participation.Where Momo is being anxious not singing a song written by Yuki, and Yuki tries to help in his own way.Happy birthday Momo <3 !!!SPOILERS FOR PART 2 OF THE GAME





	100% Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enjoying the rabbit chats of these anniversary cards a LOT, and I wanted to try to write something for Momo's participation before the card came out.  
> The actual card chat is much much different apparently BUT WELL I'll try to ignore this.
> 
> I wanted to write it even fluffier but apparently it's beyond me sadly.  
> Established relationship because Re:vale is a canon couple to me.  
> Also, first time trying to write them and it's more difficult than I thought.

**3 days before**

“-GAME OVER-”

With a frustrated sigh, Momo dropped his controller before letting himself sink completely in the couch. He couldn’t concentrate at all tonight, no matter what. Well, tonight and all the other nights for the past week now. He’s never been stuck on the same boss battle for so long before, but this one seemed impossible. The player was asked to dodge the boss’ attacks and time his very carefully to beat it, and despite that being exactly why he loved that game in the first place he just couldn’t do it at all. Every time he started playing, his thoughts would automatically wander to the same subject after a few minutes and then he’d die in a matter of 2 turns.

With a grunt, Momo grabbed the nearest cushion and buried his face into it. He was running out of time. On the living room table, a mere 3 meters from where he was sitting, was waiting a small file and some papers neatly organized. He didn’t even need to look at them to picture them very precisely in his head. The file had a pretty plastic cover with the words “12 SONGS GIFT” written on it in silver letters, and had been sitting on that exact spot on the table for the last 4 days at least. Finally they were in October, and despite knowing that his turn was coming for the last 9 months Momo found himself having last minute unsuspected issues about his participation in this project. When Okazaki pitched them the project, both him and Yuki were super excited about it. It was a joint project with IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER, and no one liked their kohai more than Re:vale. Plus it sounded like so much fun, and Momo even attended some of the previous solo lives when he had the time. He and Yuki went to Yamato’s event together, and just to see the look on Yamato’s face when Yuki’s turn for the handshake section came up made it worth all the difficulties they encountered to get their afternoon free on Saint Valentine’s day.

However, the issue started when they their manager briefed him on the selection meeting where he would have to pick a song. For some weird, stupid reason, until now Momo hadn’t realized what it meant. He was used to singing alone as they always had solos during their lives. But until now, he only sang Yuki’s songs. So even if he was standing alone on the stage, he knew Yuki was still with him through the songs he composed. Singing alone on stage, really alone, felt… wrong. He became an idol for Re:vale, for Yuki. That was his sole reason. He never even thought of becoming one until he saw Yuki’s deep sadness and the words got out before he could think about it. Sure, it was a long time ago and Re:vale already celebrated its 5th anniversary. Now Momo was fully committed to the job and he loved it, probably as much as he loved Yuki, and he couldn’t imagine his life otherwise. And he did plenty of solo jobs as well, of course. It was just… singing alone a song Yuki didn’t make seemed like a betrayal, somehow.

Yuki didn’t seem to mind though. He kept telling him he was looking forward to hear what song he would pick with a huge smile on his face. Well, not exactly a huge smile, Yuki being Yuki, but Momo could see it when his partner’s eyes were smiling. And he could tell they were exceptionally sparkly when the subject came up (and it made Yuki look exceptionally beautiful). However, instead of soothing him it just made him even more uneasy and nervous. When he got the file with all the information and he started reading about the songs he would have to pick from, he almost had a panic attack. Since then, the documents were just gathering dust on the table of the living room, and Momo kept avoiding the subject both with his manager and Yuki. However the selection meeting was coming up soon, and there was no avoiding this any longer.

“ _Momo. Momo. Momo.”_

His phone was beeping. Who could be sending him messages at this time?

Okarin: Good evening, Momo-kun! Just reaching to you to know if you’re ready for the meeting? Do you already have an idea which songs seems the most interesting to you? I remind you, the selection event is in 3 days!!

Okarin: See you tomorrow! I’m counting on you!!

Momo was not the kind to leaving a message on “seen” without replying, so he quickly tipped a “Sure, making progress ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ !! (^O^) “ and tried to ignore the guilt he felt knowing it was kind of a lie. It wouldn’t be a real lie if he actually did manage to make progress right now, but would he? Instead, he just messaged Yuki.

Momo: Yukiiii~! I miss youuuu! (⋟^⋞)

Momo: Are you dreaming about me? (*ノωノ)

No reply came, but he actually wasn’t expecting any as they exchanged good night text messages earlier and Yuki was probably asleep already. He had to wake up before 5am the following morning for the shooting of his current drama.

Momo: See you tomorrow Darling ☆

Setting down his phone, Momo finally got off the couch, and sat on the floor in front of the table. His biggest fear was ruining the selection meeting and wasting everyone’s time, before putting everything behind schedule. He couldn’t help but remember that period when he was suddenly unable to sing and caused trouble for everyone. Despite being very well aware that focusing on what _could_ go wrong was the best way to be sure it _would_ go wrong, he couldn’t help it at all.

Taking a deep breath, he carefully picked the file to read it again. It was detailing the project, the deadlines, and listed the songs he had to choose from with either the full lyrics or the message conveyed by them. There were quite a lot of them, and the selection committee’s job was to actually short-list them beforehand so the process would go more smoothly during the actual listening day he would be attending, as it was impossible to cover to everything in a single day. He heard from Tsumugi that Mitsuki actually listened to every single songs before the screening day for 3 days straight, but he wasn’t sure increasing the number of songs to pick from would actually help him, in this case.

_You can do it Momo! Try to remember how excited you were for this project last year! Also, stop being stupid, you sing alone random songs in karaoke all the time!!_

He was a professional, and he would act like one.

***

**2 days before**

He slept terribly and woke up exhausted, but when he checked his phone the first thing he saw was an early reply from Yuki to his late text. It’s with a big smile and a happy heart that he started getting ready for his first job. He had an appointment for NEXT Re:vale in the morning, and then it was joined practice with Yuki in the afternoon before guesting together on a show in the evening. He barely spent time with Yuki the past month outside of their joined jobs, as his partner was busy both with shooting his drama and composing a new song. It was always a bit complicated when Yuki was the lead in a drama or movie, as it took him most of his time, and he knew that Yuki preferred to be alone to concentrate when writing music. That didn’t make a lot of room to hang out.

It’s humming cheerfully that Momo entered their training room in the afternoon, only to find the space already occupied.

“Hello, Momo.”

“Yuki?! You’re already here?! I thought you wouldn’t arrive before at least another hour, or maybe even two!”

“I know, but I missed you so I managed to wrap things up early.”

“Yukiiii~! I love you!”

Hugging his partner, Momo felt even better. This day was going to be a good one.

“Did you make any progress on the song selection last night? Is there any that caught your interest from the list? I know you had your evening freed for that.”

Or maybe not.

With a guilty look, Momo explained him that he was waiting to hear the songs during the meeting before starting the decision process.

“Momo… is there a problem? You really don’t seem well.”

Coming closer, Yuki delicately took his face between his hands.

“Didn’t I tell you numerous times to tell me _everything_?”

Feeling his face turning red and his body temperature suddenly rising, Momo quickly took a step back. Yuki was WAY too handsome to handle so close.

“I-i-i-i-it’s nothing, really…”

“Momo.” Now Yuki was mad. Deciding there was little harm in spilling the beans, Momo finally came clean about his insecurities. To his surprise, Yuki actually had a soft laugh.

“That’s it? I thought you were doing something shady or dangerous in my back again! If it’s only that, we can work this out.”

“What do you mean, ‘only that’ ?” weakly asked Momo. He was kind of upset at Yuki’s reaction. It was a big issue for him and he was being made fun of.

“I’m not making fun of you”.

Ok, maybe not then. But he was still upset this was taken lightly after he mustered the courage to open up.

“Listen. I thought we were past this. Momo, there is no way you could ever betray me. Unless you keep things hidden from me again. Or you try to leave me. Or you lie to me. Or you–“

“Ok ok, don’t make a list please!!”

Yuki’s voice softened, and you could feel all the care he had for him in his voice.

“Anyway, when it comes to music, I’m really honored you think so highly of my songs. I can never thank you enough for that. But it’s ok, really. I would never dare to keep Momo’s voice and talent just for me. It's something that belongs to everyone, and I’m sure the fans are eagerly waiting for your song. I know I am! I’m Momo’s number one fan, after all.” he added with a smug face.

“Yuki…. Ikemen!! When you talk like this, all I want is to kiss you so baaaad~”

Suddenly leaning forward and as an answer to his request Yuki stole a kiss from him, leaving Momo speechless. For Yuki to be so straightforward, he must _really_ have missed him this past month. His partner still went on like nothing happened.

“So, stop worrying about that stuff and just pick the best song ok? I already have a plan so everything will work out anyway. Trust me. Can you do that?”

The worries were still there, but Yuki’s words really did put him at ease. It’s not like it was anything new, really, but hearing it out loud actually calmed him. He could think about the songs and the upcoming days without feeling chills anymore.

 “What do you mean, a plan?”

As much as he trusted Yuki, when he came up with a plan almost anything could be involved.

“Fufu. You’ll see. But for starters, do you want me to be there for the selection meeting? I wouldn’t say or do anything, but I could be up close, if it helps.”

Would it help him? Spending time with Yuki was always a good thing, but the selection meeting was _his_ job and saying yes just would be selfish, and a loss of time for the busy idol.

“No it’s ok, I can do it. And I mean it for real now. I think I really can do it. I’ll listen to all the songs and pick the best one out of it. Just wait until you hear it!!”

***

**1 day before**

With a big sigh, Yuki dropped his upper body on the table and sank his head in his arms, almost knocking his drink over.

“Yuki… Don’t tell you’re going to sleep that ONE night you finally managed to drag me to have a drink with you?” Banri told him in an annoyed voice. “You’ve been pestering me for WEEKS to go out with you!”

“But I’m exhausted…….”

“What the hell did you do to make you exhausted enough so you would be willing to sacrifice our evening?”

Yuki raised his head just enough so he could look at Banri and give him a pout.

“I talked. With actual words. About what I felt. To help Momo.”

Banri gave him a blank look for a few seconds before bursting in laugher, which made Yuki pout even more.

“Do you guys actually do this _all the time_?”

“Yeah, well, that how normal people do it, Yuki.”

He only got a groan as an answer.

“But I’m really glad you did it. It must have made Momo-kun really happy. And it must have helped him a lot. Didn’t you tell me he seemed off lately? And moreover, aren’t you glad you did it too?”

“…. Yes. If it’s for Momo, then I’d do anything.”

Banri quietly took a sip of his drink with a soft smile on his face, resisting the urge to pat Yuki on the head. Oh how his Yuki had grown. His next answer he almost whispered, not sure if his former partner would hear, but not minding him not hearing it.

“I’m really proud of you, Yuki.”

Louder this time, he continued.

“I’m really happy to see you two working things out properly now. I can stop worrying about your future from now on.” With a side look, he added as a joke. “Well, don’t forget to invite me to the wedding!”

Yuki lifted his head completely to give him a puzzled look, like he just had said something stupid, but not in a funny way.

“But Ban. You’re going to be our best man. Of course you’ll be “invited”..?”

Banri chocked on his drink and spent the next 10 minutes coughing.

***

**The day of the selection meeting.**

It was the evening, and Momo was comfortably nestled in Yuki’s arms while chatting with Tsumugi on his phone. He couldn’t stop humming the melody of the song he had chosen since he got out of the studio, and his previous worries seemed to be so far away now that he felt a bit stupid about the whole thing. He knew immediately when he heard it that it was going to be his song. He almost asked them to stop and not play any other, before catching himself. This would have been rude, so he proceeded to listen to the whole selection until the end, but he stood firm by his choice. The lyrics and the flow of the song resonated with him so much.

“You look so happy Momo, is that because of the song you chose?”

“Yeah! The composer chose to stay anonymous, but Maneko-chan just told me his message! Wait, I’m going to read it out loud.”

‘Dear Momo-san. I tried to make a song that is exactly like I see Momo-san: cheerful, bright, and lovely. I believe you bring happiness to everyone around you, and that’s what I tried to convey through this song. You saved me with your smile and with your songs, and this song is how I wanted to tell you ‘thank you’. I tried to make a song that would be 100% Momo-san, and Momo-san only, not the Momo-san that is part of Re:vale.’

“This is so nice I’m going to cry, seriously…. I can’t believe someone think that of me….”

“But Momo, I believe everyone thinks that of you.”

“Aaaw, thank you Darling… you’re the best. But I can’t believe someone understood me so well. This song touched me so much, it feels like the composer knew me persona-….lly…”

Momo stopped talking and put his phone down. Yuki being behind him he couldn’t see him, so he half turned to meet his face.

“You didn’t?!!!”

“What?”

“Tell me you didn’t do this! So _that_ was your ‘plan’??”

“Did what? I did nothing. I don’t even understand what you mean. However, I’m going to cook now.”

Leaving Momo on the couch, Yuki went to the kitchen, completely failing to hide the smile on his face.

“Yukiiii, that completely defeats the point! And also, everything you told me!”

“I will keep denying whatever you are implying here, so I suggest you just go back to your phone chat while I prepare the diner.”

“Yuki you idiot!! I love you!!”

A cushion flied all the way from the couch to the kitchen before landing perfectly on Yuki’s face.

“Oof–! You have a weird way of showing me your love, Momo!”

“YOU’RE ONE TO TALK”

“But you liked it, right? That song.”

“Yes, I loved it… it’s perfect.”

 _Just like you_ , the older man couldn’t help but think.

“Then who cares who wrote it anyway. It’s Momo’s song, and no one else’s.”

“Ah! Maneko-chan tell me it’s time for the group chat now. We’ll continue this conversation later, I’m not letting your off the hook.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t say thank you!!”

“Didn’t you?”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Momo's chat notification sound is a recording of Yuki's voice saying his name.
> 
> The fact Re:vale went to Yamato's birthday live is made up. The Mitsuki fact is not.  
> I highly recommend you read the translations (or originals) of these rabbit chats if you haven't because they are SO GOOD ! For all members.  
> I haven't read Momo's completely yet (only the first part out of five) but it feels like they're going in the complete opposite direction I went, haha. I'm sorry if this feels OOC now xD  
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
